Elle s'appelait Johanna
by PrincessMaria
Summary: Et si Beckett n'avait pas menti ? On zappe toute la saison 4 et les infos sur le meurtre de JB révelées dans la série... Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droits (malheureusement) tout appartient à ABC et à la crew...
1. Avant-propos

C'est une fic' que j'ai écrite intégralement l'année dernière... Je l'avais déjà postée sur un autre forum mais on m'a proposé de la reposter ici... Je prends les critiques, mais néanmoins elles ne changeront rien à la fic' qui est déjà écrite, ce sera sans doute pour améliorer mon écriture pour d'autres...

Cette fic', je l'ai écrite en hommage à certaines personnes, ces mêmes personnes qui nous tendent une main quand on est tombés, qui nous font grandir et nous acceptent tels que nous sommes, avec nos qualités et nos défauts, qui ont le courage et la franchise de nous critiquer quand plus rien ne va.

À Corinne, ma vieille amie, ma WC-sauveuse, décédée lors d'un accident de la route. RIP Corinne, un jour j'aurai le courage de poser des fleurs sur ta tombe.

À Claire, qui signe toujours ses gentils messages de Clara, qui m'a soutenue et encouragée dans toutes mes entreprises, qui m'a aidé à grandir au sens noble du terme, et qui, sans jeu de mot sur son prénom, m'a éclairée dans de nombreux domaines.

À Mai-Eva, ma meilleure amie, toujours présente, qui a toujours une épaule pour pleurer, mais qui sait aussi se confier et pleurer sur la mienne.

À Kenya, qui m'a obtenu un autographe de Nathan, Stana et Tamala, je te suis reconnaissante à jamais.

À Thomas, qui a eu le courage de me pardonner, j'aimerais pouvoir me racheter plus que je ne l'ai fait...

À Marine (et Pierre -c'est un délire-), Margot, Julie, Eva, Médina, Océane, Emma, Emilie, et tou(te)s mes ami(e)s qui font bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent...

À ma famille, particulièrement Bérénice qui m'a sauvée plus d'une fois sans le savoir, Grégoire, qui m'a fait découvrir des merveilles, et Marie, qui me rappelle mon enfance de princesse :)

À CH, qui illumine ma vie comme un rayon de soleil au milieu des nuages ❤

À Stana, Nathan, et tous les membres de la Castle cast, merci de me faire rêver.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

-Je me souviens. Sa mort. Montgomery, une lumière, un rayon de soleil, un Capitaine. Mais malgré tout, un homme, et impliqué...

Ensuite, l'enterrement. J'étais émue par les mots que je prononçais... Et parfois, je devais m'arrêter pour ne pas fondre. C'est à ces moments qu'il était là. Rick était quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter pour me soutenir dans ces moments difficiles. Bien plus que Josh, qui pourtant, était mon petit-ami. A cet enterrement, tout s'enchaina. Castle m'encourageait avec ce regard que lui seul savait faire, ce même regard qui avait aussi le don de m'exaspérer cinquante fois par jour. Alors, je continuais. Je sentais que si je ne finissait pas ce discours, je ne le finirais jamais. Mais tout alla très vite. Avant que je ne comprenne, je ressentis une douleur lancinante à la poitrine, et Rick était au-dessus de moi, me priant de rester avec lui. Je n'avais plus de forces. J'allais abandonner quand il me dit : "Je t'aime Kate". Et c'est là que tout est devenu flou. Maman, promets-moi, promets-moi que je le reverrais.

Johanna Beckett était bien là, à écouter sa fille vider son sac. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

-Tu n'es pas morte, ma Katie. Tu es dans l'ascenceur. Alors c'est à toi de choisir. Soit tu presses sur le bouton descendre et tu rejoins ton homme sachant que je te protégerais toujours de là-haut. Soit tu montes avec moi et tu dois attendre et te contenter de le voir souffrir de ta mort.

C'est ton choix, même si je penses que le bouton du bas devrait clignoter depuis bien longtemps déjà...

-Je.. je ne sais pas maman. Tu m'as tellement manqué...Je... je ne peux pas choisir. -Elle marqua une pause. Mais, si je descends, tu viendras me voir de temps en temps?

-La vie et la mort sont deux voies différentes, mon ange. Je viendrai te visiter en rêve mais tu dois savoir que je veille sur toi. Maintenant que je vais te quitter à nouveau, fais moi promettre une chose : Abandonne mon affaire. Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, et tu seras en sécurité. Ces gens sont dangereux, Katie. Je t'aime. Always.

-Mam...

-Elle a bougé ! Vous avez entendu? Elle a aussi parlé ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, hein !

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il parlait dans le vide, les autres de l'équipe l'avait quitté vers 22h.

Il lui prit la main et commença à la serrer de plus en plus fort et à lui parler (le terme exact serait crier) :

-Kate, Kate, vous m'entendez? Kate je...

-Doucement, Castle, je ne vais pas m'envoler !

Richard sursauta et faillit tomber par terre de surprise.

-Kate, il faut que vous.. il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je...

Une main posée sur sa bouche l'interrompit. Il était pétrifié. Il avait envie de se jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser sauvagement, de lui faire tout ce qu'il avait envisagé et réprimé depuis plus de trois ans.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as dit. Je... Rick, j'ai besoin de temps. Tu seras là quand j'aurais ma réponse?

-Je... -l'homme était blessé.- Je serais là. Cepandant, cela fait près de trois ans que l'on joue à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. 3 ans, ce n'est pas assez? Ah non pardon -Il avait haussé le ton, et on pouvait déceler un tremblement de colère dans sa voix- je dois me tromper, désolée, mais Mademoiselle est encore avec Mister Motorcycleboy, son petit médecin chéri, alors, je suis hors sujet... Tiens, quand on parle du loup!

Il se leva et passa devant Josh Davidson qui venait d'entrer sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il alla se recroqueviller dans le couloir, ne pouvant plus contenir les larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps ravalé. Il finit cepandant par coller l'oreille à la porte en entendant la voix perçante du lieutenant. ELLE criait sur Josh. IL tenait sa vengeance

TBC


	3. Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec l'ordi, j'espère que le texte sortira normalement quand même... Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

Chapitre 1

Castle avait maintenant son oreille collée contre la porte.  
Il entendait :

"-Josh, tu n'es jamais là quand il faut. C'est fini.

Rick sourit et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

-Mais, tu vois que je suis là... Si tu veux, on peut en parler.

Rick grimaça et tira la langue tout en plissant le nez comme pour se moquer de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire une jeune infirmière qui passait par là.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est Castle qui m'a fait plonger en arrière lors de l'enterrement. C'est lui qui était là à mon réveil. Pas toi Josh, lui !Pourtant, TU es mon petit ami!

Castle bomba le torse d'orgueil, comme il faisait toujours lorque l'on flattait son ego.

-Voilà, c'est encore ma faute. Si, au lieu de traîner dans les pattes de cet écrivaillon —Rick eut envie de défoncer la porte et Josh par la même occasion— tu pensais encore à moi, MOI qui comme tu dis suis TON petit ami au lieu de lui courir les jupons. Je venais ici en paix Kate. Je voulais te demander en mariage en fait. TU as tout gâché. Je...

Rick entra en trombe dans la pièce et se mit entre le lit et le médecin, et mit une gifle à ce dernier.

-Mais tu vas te taire imbécile ? Ce n'est pas la faute de Kate ! Si tu n'as jamais été présent pour elle dans les moments difficiles, si tu n'étais là que pour le "nous" et le "je"et non pour le "toi", c'est ta faute, crétin. Sors de sa vie. Tu ne la mérites pas..

Il fut coupé par le médecin d'un air provocateu, mais prudent, se tenant toujours la joue.

-Parce que tu t'imagines la mériter?

-CA SUFFIT ! LES GARCONS, SORTEZ DE CETTE CHAMBRE, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR, AUCUN DES DEUX ! C'EST CLAIR ?

Kate, qui s'était levée pour prononcer cette phrase s'était lentement laissée tomber. Elle lacha :

\- J'en peux plus de cette vie.

Le docteur, meurtri, sortit en courant de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux.  
Rick s'assit à côté de Beckett et lui prit l'épaule.

-Kate, je suis dés...

Le détective laissa à nouveau la colère prendre le dessus sur le désespoir, lui lança un regard noir et dit d'un ton froid et hostile.

-C'est Lieutenant Beckett et au revoir Castle.

Ce dernier, sortit et claqua la porte.

*Quelques semaines plus tard, au 12th*

-Castle n'est pas là?

-Ben non on pensait qu'il viendrait avec vous, Beckett.

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent en rigolant.

-Oh lalalala ! 10 $ que papa et maman se sont encore disputés !

-Ryan, tais-toi !

Beckett avait rougi à l'évocation de "papa", ce qui rendait les gars encore plus hilares.

-Bon les gars, hormis cette petite blague hilarante, on a quoi ?

Esposito redevint sérieux -du moins s'efforça de le devenir- et expliqua :

-Une femme, jeune et blonde, étranglée avec une corde de 5 mm de diamètre.

-Tyson... murmura Beckett.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
-On connait l'identité de la victime?

-Lanie nous rappelle quand elle a du nouveau...et...Beckett?

-Quoi?

Elle leva la tête, agacée.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous semblez fatiguée et je pense que dans cet état-là vous ne serez d'aucune utilité.

-Non Javier. Je me sens parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, Lanie vient de m'envoyer un message répondit-elle en brandissant son téléphone.

Les gars voyaient bien que le coeur n'y était pas, et qu'ils devraient peut-être encore jouer les intermèdes entre Castle et Beckett. A moins que Lanie ne s'en mêle avant.

*A la morgue*

Le docteur Parish était en train de laver ses instruments d'autopsie quand Kate débarqua.

-Salut Lanie ! Alors, tu as du nouveau?

-Salut ma belle ! Ca va?

-Oui oui... s'empressa t'elle de répondre puis de changer de sujet. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi je suis ici.

-Ne change pas de sujet, le cadavre ne va pas s'envoler, tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu l'affirmes, raconte moi tout et surtout pourquoi tu n'as pas le moral.

Lanie avait reposé ses instruments et attendait que Kate parle.

-C'est...

-Castle, la coupa son amie. Et?

-On s'est disputés, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir, et il est parti.

-Vous avez pas fini de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris tous les deux? lança Lanie d'un air exasperé. Ca fait trois ans que ça dure. Trois ans ! Vous vous faites souffrir mutuellement ! Alors franchis le pas !

-Et s'il me rejete? Et s'il ne veut plus de moi? Et s'il ...

Lanie leva les yeux au ciel avant de plonger son regard dans les émeraudes de Beckett.

-Va et fais tout comme tu le sens ma belle. Parle et dis lui ce que tu as à dire.

-Merci. En fait, le cadavre, il...

-Emily Dampson, 25 ans. On peut dresser un véritable parallèle avec les autres victimes de 3xK.. Même aspect, même arme, même mode opérationel, si ce n'est qu'il a laissé un message, Kate.

Beckett se redressa :

-Donc?

-Sous l'aisselle droite de la victime, regarde. Dit-elle en soulevant le bras de cette dernière.

"KB et son écrivain, je me vengerai"


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Je poste encore le chap 2 ce soir et la suite (quoique déjà prête) sera dispo demain après-midi ou après le week-end pour cause de problèmes informatiques... N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, même un tout petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Enjoy ;)**

Chapitre 2

"KB et son écrivain, je me vengerai"

Kate était abasourdie. Elle comprenait bien ce que cela pouvait signifier. C'était une menace. Bien pire: une menace de Tyson.

Son front et ses sourcils se plissèrent, signe d'une grande réflexion. Elle remercia Lanie, et se décida enfin à aller voir Castle.

Il était environ 16 heures et Beckett était devant la porte du loft, hésitant à entrer. Elle s'apprêtait finalement à rebrousser chemin, quand une tête rousse émergea dans le couloir.

-Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir, viens, entre ! Alala, si mon père savait que tu poireautais dehors !

-Euh, merci Alexis. Au fait, à propos de ton père...

-Il n'est pas encore rentré, il joue au poker avec ses amis écrivains. Lui répondit-elle en entrant dans le loft et s'installant sur un des canapés, invitant Kate d'un signe de la main à faire de même.

-Ah... Je peux repasser plus tard tu penses ?

Elle s'était déjà levée et allait partir.

Lexis fixait ses pieds et n'arrêtait de croiser et décroiser ses jambes.

Kate, voyant que la fille de son Writer Boy n'allait pas très bien, lui demanda :

-Hey, Lexis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu sais, pour moi, tu es comme une mère Kate. Mais j'ai peur que... j'ai peur que...

-Tu as peur de quoi Alexis?

-Que Papa et toi vous ne vous revoyiez plus. Que vous ne vous avouiez pas vos sentiments.

Kate posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre et de me cacher. Si je suis venue ce soir c'était dans un but assez précis celui d'avouer à ton père ce que je ress...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille était dans ses bras. Elle hurla presque

-C'EST MERVEILLEUX MAMA... ENFIN KATE !

Alexis continua, plus calme :

\- C'est pour de vrai, hein?

-Bien sûr ma chérie. -Kate avisa l'horloge. 00h47.- Ouh la. Il est tard jeune fille ! Au dodo !

-Tu... On peut dormir toutes les deux ici, sur le canapé, s'il te plaît ?

Kate allait répliquer que non, elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne put que sourire en voyant le regard d'Alexis. Elle avait le même regard que Rick, tellement attendrissant et craquant, une représentation du chat potté de Shrek en réél. Alors Alexis se blottit contre celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère et s'endormit. Kate ne mit pas trop de temps non plus à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est ainsi que les retrouva Castle en rentrant chez lui, vers 3h du matin. Il porta sa fille dans sa chambre et s'assit à côté de Kate, s'attendrissant de la voir dormir. Il sursauta quand elle fit un énorme sourire, toujours les yeux clos, en murmurant "Rick". Il lui sourit à son tour et commença à lui parler, mais elle ne lui répondait pas. Elle dormait. Alors son ego se sentit une fois de pus (de trop) flatté qu'elle pense à lui en dormant. Il commençait à s'imaginer ce dont elle pouvait rêver avec lui. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur des scènes plus très catholiques, et il ne se rendit pas compte que sa beauté émergeait.

-Castle ? Pourquoi vous rougissez et vous souriez bêtement?

-QuiQue... Moi ? Non. Impossible détective. Je suis incapable de sourire bêtement, je suis bien trop beau et charmeur pour ça !

Beckett réprima un fou rire et demanda l'heure. Il était 6h du matin. Elle s'assit correctement sur le canapé, et tenta de peigner de ses mains ses cheveux, ce qui leur donna un aspect encore plus sauvage et fit monter une vague de désir en Castle.

-Il...Il faut qu'on parle. Je crois ... que je suis prête.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si ça fait trois ans que je l'attends ce moment ! plaisanta Rick. Donc, tu pourrais me le dire en face?

-Je... Je t'aime Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle.

-Moi aussi Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Il pencha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Le baiser s'intensifia et Rick monta dans sa chambre, Beckett en califourchon sur lui et déboutonnant sa chemise.

Ce matin-là fut extraordinaire pour les deux. Le désir en plus de ce qu'ils avaient réprimé pendant plusieurs années accentua la plénitude de leur acte.

Vers 10 heures, Castle emmena Beckett chez elle pour se changer et ils arrivèrent ensemble mine de rien au 12th.

Ils ne se doutaient pas de la surprise qui allait les attendre.


	5. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

**Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais que c'est rapide, on me l'a dit, mais ici ça s'accélère encore... Avant de se compliquer dans quelques chapitres... Cette fiction n'étant que un re-post, je ne la modifie plus, mais je prends note de tous les conseils/critiques pour une prochaine fiction... Enjoy :)**

Chapitre 3 partie 1

Ils arrivèrent ensemble mine de rien au 12th.  
Ils ne se doutaient pas de la surprise qui allait les attendre.

Les policiers de tous grades s'affairaient dans toute la surface des locaux. L'ambiance semblait chaotique. Beckett s'avança vers Ryan mais ce fut Castle qui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ryespo, visiblement de bonne humeur, lancèrent à l'unisson :

-Chouette ! Papa et Maman se sont réconciliés !

Ils pouffèrent tous les quatre de rire, mais furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge du capitaine Gates qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu d'Iron Gates et Esposito les taquina :

-Depuis quand vous venez si tard, Beckett, et depuis quand Castle et vous arrivez en même temps. Et d'ailleurs, comment vous vous êtes réconcilés ?

Ryan surenchérit :  
-Ils semblerait que Papa et Maman auraient des confessions à nous faire ...

-C'est bon les gars, vous vous êtes marrés ? On peut savoir maintenant ce qui se trame ici ?

Beckett avait prononcé cette phrase comme si ses collègues étaient des enfants de dix ans. Ryan soupira.

-T'es pas drôle, Maman. Bon, alors. Ici, tout le monde recherche Tyson.

Voyant que Castle allait intervenir, il dit :

-Laisse-moi finir. Il y a eu d'autres victimes. Trois femmes trois hommes et... un enfant de six ans.

Le visage des amants passèrent au blanc craie. L'équipe retourna devant les tableaux blancs. Esposito prit le relais de Ryan.

-Les femmes se nommaient Wanda Lopez, 32 ans ; Amy Wood, 35 ans et Mary Cassran, 30 ans. Toutes la trentaine, brunes, yeux verts, grandes et minces. Ryan et moi avons pensé qu'il s'agirait d'un avertissement pour vous, Beckett.

Le visage de cette dernière blanchit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Castle, qui avait remarqué son trouble, lui prit la main, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres flics qui sourirent, puis Esposito finit son discours.

-Quant à vous, Castle, il semblerait que les 3 hommes sont pour vous : Timothy Reed, 42 ans ; Anthony Adams, 40 ans et Craig Watson, 47 ans ; tous les trois bruns aux yeux bleus, dans la quarantaine, grands et ni minces ni gros...

Rick déglutit et serra davantage la main du détective restée dans la sienne.

-Et... et l'enfant, pour... pourquoi ?

Ryan prit la parole, gêné et troublé par l'affection et l'émotion que l'écrivain montrait.

-Il s'appelait Toma Anderson, 6 ans. Son point commun avec les autres, c'est qu'ils ont tous été retrouvés en même temps au même endroit... qui est...

Ryan scrutait Beckett, puis passait d'Esposito à Castle puis repassait à Beckett qui devenait de plus en plus livide. A l'heure qu'il était, on aurait dit que ce n'était plus un écrivain et sa muse qui se trouvaient là, mais deux zombies...

Beckett prit la parole d'une voix fébrile:  
-Où... où était-ce ?

-Je suis désolé... Ils ont été tués dans la ruelle où votre mère a été retrouvée. Ils... Ils ont été étranglés comme toutes les victimes de Tyson, puis poignardées par l'arme qui a été utilisée autrefois pour Johanna... Et chacun portait une lettre formée des coups de poignards, Beckett. 7 personnes donc 7 lettres... E,V,N,E,E,G,R si on les met dans l'ordre correspondant à l'ordre de leur assassinat, ça fait...

-"revenge" murmura Castle, abattu.

Beckett était silencieuse, elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes. Castle la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

-Tu peux pleurer Kate. Tu es humaine. Chut. C'est fini. C'est fini. Chut.

Le couple se dirigea vers la salle de repos, s'octroyant le droit à une "pause digestion" des informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. C'est là que Rick décida d'agir. Il lui prit le menton et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, je sais que c'est tôt, que nous sommes ensemble depuis un jour seulement, mais ça fait trois ans qu'on se tourne autour, qu'on s'aime sans se le dire trois ans qu'on est ensemble sans qu'on se le dise honnêtement ; alors s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de nous deux pendant cette enquête, je veux au moins te poser cette question qui fait partie des choses essentielles à faire avant de mourir. Alors quoique soit ta décision, Katherine Houghton Beckett, accepteras-tu de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

TBC


	6. Chapitre 3 partie 2

**Ca va encore vite ici (désolée...)... Mais je vous promets, ça va ralentir par la suite... Merci encore pour vos reviews ! **

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapitre 3 Partie 2

"Alors quoique soit ta décision, Katherine Houghton Beckett, accepteras-tu de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?"  
Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Beckett. Etait-elle prête ? Elle était suffisament amoureuse pour savoir qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour l'homme de sa vie, en l'occurence, Richard Castle. Mais, était-elle réellement prête ?Entrainée dans ses pensées, elle s'endormit contre Castle, pendant que la brigade toute entière se mobilisait pour l'enquête.  
Il existe des sommeils sans rêves, légers, profonds... Beckett rêvait.

***Rêve***

Elle était devant sa maison d'enfance, mais avant que la moitié soit reconstruite. Elle était devant la maison dans laquelle elle vivait quand elle avait 19 ans, l'année où sa mère fut sauvagement tuée. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, comme la voix de sa mère qui lui demandait comment s'était passée sa journée, mais aussi celle du détective Raglan, qui lui annonçait que sa mère était morte.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un la prit par l'épaule, mais se radoucit aussitôt en reconnaissant la chaleur de la main de sa mère.

-Katie, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Mais, tu m'avais promis de ne plus toucher à mon dossier, et te voilà menacée.

-Mais, je... Oh mon Dieu ! Maman, je sais qui est le commanditaire de ton meurtre ! Il faut qu'il paie ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !Qu'il finisse ses jours en enf...

L'illumination de Kate s'était vite retrouvée en haine contre le meurtrier. Mais, Johanna Beckett avait beau être une défunte, elle ne restait pas moins une mère. Elle adoucit son enfant d'une voix paisible, douce, calme.

-Chut... Chut mon bébé... Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu n'as pas à porter la charge de ma _vengeance_. Tyson est dangereux, il l'a prouvé maintes et maintes fois. Alors demande à ce que l'affaire soit reléguée à une autre brigade pour te protéger. Tu mérites une belle mort, Katie. Ne le laisse pas te détruire et accepte la bague de ton écrivain. Il te mérite comme tu le mérites.

Johanna se releva et se mit à marcher avec sa fille. Elle dut finalement prononcer ces mots qui étaient amers autant dans la bouche que dans l'oreille.

-Katie, ma chérie, je dois y aller. Je t'aime. Always.  
-Je t'aime Maman.

***Poste** **de police***

Rick observait sa bien-aimée dormir. Quand elle se réveilla, son expression fut celle d'un gamin de cinq ans attendant le père Noël ou le lapin de Pâques. Ici, c'était un gamin de 45 ans attendant sa muse. Elle lui murmura un "oui" discret et se leva. Il était fou de bonheur. Il la vit se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine, et le deux femmes dicutèrent pendant un certain temps, et Rick commençait à s'ennuyer, il joua alors avec les éléphants en porcelaine de Beckett, qui étaient toujours posés sur le bureau.

Le capitaine Gates passa un coup de fil, ce qui indiquait à Beckett que la discussion était terminée. Elle ressortait victorieuse du burau de sa supérieure et annonça :  
-C'est la 9th qui s'occupera de l'affaire Tyson, nous sommes trop impliqués.

Ryan, Esposito et Castle étaient bouche bée. Beckett refuserait une enquête dans laquelle elle était peut-être implquée à cause du meurtre de sa mère ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'avoir changée à ce point? Castle profita néanmoins du fait que pour l'instant, aucune enquête ne soit en cours pour proposer à Beckett de rentrer fêter leurs fiançailles. Le capitaine les intercepta et ordonna à trois officiers de veiller sur eux -du moins jusqu'à devant leur porte- car, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'enquête, ils avaient quand même été menacés.

***Quelques mois plus tard***

Ce matin-là, Kate n'avait pas envie de se lever. Elle se sentait fatiguée et avait mal à la tête. De plus, elle s'était rendue compte que Rick et elle ne parlaient pas souvent de leur relation. Ils avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles aux gars et à Lanie un mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient mariés la semaine précédente et étaient donc en lune de miel. Beckett, enfin Kate Rodgers Castle -elle répondait toujours par habitude "Beckett" au téléphone, ce qui vexait Rick au plus haut point- comptait bien en profiter pour discuter de leur relation.  
Elle attendit donc que son mari soit réveillé pour lancer le sujet.

-Rick, je... j'ai remarqué qu'on a pas souvent parlé de notre relation...J'aimerais qu'on discute plus, qu'on aie des projets d'avenir ensemble...

-D'accord, mais serais-ce une façon de me dire que vous voulez un bébé de moi madame Beckett Rodgers Castle?

-On peut le voir comme ça, si tu veux...

-Tu sais, Kate, je suis vieux, et puis j'ai déjà Alexis, alors...

Le visage de la mariée s'assombrit et et baissa les yeux. Des perles glissaient sur ses jeunes joues. Rick les recueilla du bout de la langue.

-Eh mais mon ange, ne pleures pas ! C'était une blague ! Bon d'accord, j'admets un peu ...très vaseuse mais...

Les émeraudes de Kate devinrent luisantes et elle embrassa son écrivain, lui faisant promettre dene pas lui demanda:

-Tu en voulais tellement que ça, de ton enfant?

-Ben, tu peux réfléchir pour dans sept mois !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, et sourit en voyant son visage se transformer. De toute évidence, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Tu...tu es...enceinte ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un rapide baiser.

-Je vais faire du café, tu viens Cast...euh Rick ?


	7. Chapitre 4

**Voilà, voilà... J'avais presque oublié ^^ (nan en fait j'ai surtout oublié de valider le bouton poster ^_^* #dork) **

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapitre 4

Kate venait de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il était aux anges. Il allait à nouveau être papa ! Bien sûr il se doutait qu'il faudrait bientôt l'annoncer à Martha, Alexis, Jim et l'équipe de la 12th, mais rien ne pressait.

Rick descendit l'escalier et alla boire son café à côté de la future maman, sur le canapé. Il engagea la conversation :

-Il faudra le leur dire...

-Je sais... Mais je ne suis pas forte pour annoncer des grandes nouvelles au "public", tu as vu ce que ça a donné pour le mariage...

En effet, Kate avait annoncé elle-même aux gars la bonne nouvelle, et en voulant faire de jolis mots et des belles manières, elle avait suscité l'incompréhension totale des gars . Rick avait alors dû accourir lui sauver la mise en leur expliquant tout de A à Z.

-On peut le dire explicitement, le sous-entendre au poste aujourd'hui !

-Très bonne idée, Rick !

Elle posa son café sur la petite table basse et embrassa tendrement son mari.

Martha étant à une répétition et Alexis en cours, Kate proposa de les avertir le soir même. Elle appela son père qui lui cria de joie dans les oreilles.

Ils se dirigèrent quelques minutes plus tard vers le poste où Esposito et Ryan remplissaient le tableau blanc. La future mère demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Ben, on a retrouvé un corps dans un parking du 5ème, on attend l'analyse de la reconnaissance faciale... En tous cas, le gars qui a fait ça n'était pas très malin, il a omit le fait qu'il y avait des caméras un peu partout, et on peut distinguer nettement son visage.

Un petit "bip" résonna dans la pièce, et Ryan se leva de derrière son ordinateur.

-C'est bon, on a l'identité du tueur. Aaron Ramirez, 37 ans, garagiste, il vit au

775 New York Avenue de Brooklyn. On y va ?

-On n'a même pas de mandat... fit remarquer Kate.

Rick sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Il glissa un petit clin d'oeil à sa femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dit aux gars :

-Vous pouvez y aller, le mandat est accordé.

-Mais, vous ne voulez pas y aller, avec Beckett ?

Esposito et Ryan se regardaient, se demandant ce qui clochait chez le couple.

-Ben, disons, on veut pas risquer sa vie... déclara Rick en regardant le ventre de sa femme.

Les gars ouvrirent et refermèrent leur bouches, et mirent une minute à réagir. Ce fut Javier qui sortit de l'étonnement le premier.

-Félicitations, bro ! Lanie ne va pas vous lacher quand elle saura ! Bon, mec -dit-il à l'intention de Ryan. On y va ?

Pendant que les gars se dirigeaient vers l'ascenceur, le couple se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine et lui expliqua la situation. Elle qui d'habitude était si froide, ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme de bonheur.

*Pendant ce temps, dans l'ascenceur*

-Eh, bro, on parie?

Ryan regarda bizarrement son partenaire :

-Ben, sur quoi ?

-Moi, je dis 10 $ que c'est un garçon.

-Ah non, moi 5$ que c'est une fille.

Esposito frotta la tête de son coéquipier pendant que les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvraient.

-Ah bah alors dans ce cas, je descends aussi à 5, il n'y a pas de raison que je mette plus que toi !

*A la morgue*

Lanie rangeait ses affaires, et s'apprêtait à sortir déjeuner, quand elle vit son couple préféré s'avancer vers elle. Elle s'étonna, elle ne les avait pas appelés pourtant !

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous avez encore besoin de mes magnifiques conseils sur votre relation ? se moqua la légiste.

-A vrai dire non, mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'annonce la nouvelle, et si on te déran...

La jeune femme fut coupée par son amie, qui dit d'une traite.

-Quelle nouvelle ?Qui-que-quoi-où-quand ? Je-veux-tout-savoir-racontez-moi-tout !

Le couple se regarda et pouffa de rire. Rick prit la parole :

-Elle est enceinte.

Le regard du médecin passa de Rick à sa femme. Lanie avait les yeux équarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Elle lacha son sac à main et courut dans toute la morgue en hurlant.

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Rick prit son épouse par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, hilare. Il lui ouvrit la porte passager et Kate le regarda, contrariée.

-Mais quoi ? Il faut que tu te reposes et puis c'est déconseillé de conduire quand on est enceinte !

C'est avec un regard noir que Kate monta dans la voiture et qu'elle se laissa conduire jusqu'au loft.

Une fois arrivés, n'ayant pas d'affaire en cours, ils avaient toute l'après-midi de libre. Kate proposa alors :

-Tu as encore le livre de prénoms que vous aviez utilisé, Meredith et toi pour Alexis ?

L'homme voyait où elle voulait en venir. Il hocha la tête et partir fouiller dans la table de nuit de leur chambre. Quant à elle, Kate prit deux feuilles de papier, une pour les prénoms masculins, l'autre pour les prénoms féminins.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi, à piocher leurs prénoms préférés. Le top 5 écrit sur leurs feuilles était :

FILLES GARCONS

1-Johanna 1-Alexander

2-Clara 2-Aden

3-Helena 3-Jameson

4-Corinne 4-Nayan

5-Always 5-Timothy

Quand Martha et Alexis rentrèrent successivement, ils furent avertis de la bonne nouvelle par le livre qui trainait sur le canapé, bien sûr, les feuilles étaient dissimulées sour l'oreiller de Rick. Le couple était en train de faire la cuisine. Ils dinèrent ensemble en famille, et fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle assez sobrement, Kate ne pouvant pas boire d'alcool.

*Un appartement, quelque part à New York*

Jerry était assis à table, il réfléchissait, tout en fixant le mur en face de lui. Kate s'était retirée de l'enquête, il était toujours recherché, mais il était l'homme le plus futé et le mieux informé de la ville. Il avait appris le matin même que la fille de l'avocate était enceinte. Alors, tout doucement, un plan s'échafaudait dans sa sournoise petite tête. Il ricana sadiquement. Jerry Tyson tenait sa vengeance.


	8. Chapitre 5

**OHLALALALA** ! **MILLE** EXCUSES ! Désolée ! J'ai été un peu beaucoup débordée sur le coup ! Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis...

Chapitre 5

Jerry Tyson tenait sa vengeance.

*Une maternité de NYC, quelques mois plus tard*

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

Johanna Castle venait de pousser son premier cri. Kate était épuisée. Son mari était en voyage d'affaire en Europe, et était en train de rentrer en avion. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. La sage-femme et l'infirmière finirent par reposer le bébé dans le petit lit d'hôpital et laissèrent la maman se reposer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate fut réveillée par un grincement du plancher. Elle distingua une ombre furtive qui s'empara du bébé. Elle se redressa, et vit Tyson, qui l'observait, tenant Johanna dans ses bras. Elle voulut crier mais seul un "Non" timide sortit de sa bouche. Tyson ricana. Il leva le bébé qui commençait à pleurer au dessus de sa tête, et commença à lui tordre les jambes puis les bras. L'enfant hurlait de plus en plus fort. Kate attrapa le bras de Jerry, mais ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup à résister, étant donné de la faiblesse de la jeune femme après son accouchement. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et commença à lacerer la peau fragile du bébé. Il y avait du sang partout. Kate hurla, pleura, mais personne sauf Tyson ne l'entendit. Il déposa le corps inerte dans les bras de sa mère abattue par la peine et la douleur que lui causait ce décès, et lui sourit avant de sortir.

Kate passa la journée à pleurer en serrant le petit corps contre elle. Elle ne réagissait pas aux infirmières, médecins et officiers de police qui lui parlaient. Elle réagit seulement en entendant la voix de son mari. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers ce dernier et écarta ses bras du bébé. Rick s'assit à côté de sa femme, la prit par l'épaule, fit signe aux médecins de prendre le mort, puis il prit sa femme dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi. Quand les larmes furent à peu près séchées, Castle interrogea sa femme du regard, et cette dernière dit entre les larmes qui recommençaient à rouler:

-Rick, c'est ma faute... Tyson, il... pas pu empêcher...faible... ma faute... désolée...

Castle reprit sa femme dans ses bras, et décida de ne plus en reparler, pour ne pas raviver une plaie pas encore tout à fait refermée. Ainsi, dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils agirent normalement, sans évoquer l'enfant, jusqu'au jour où Kate décida d'en parler. Elle prit rendez-vous chez son psychologue et insista pour que son mari assiste à la séance. Ils allèrent ainsi en début d'après-midi chez le docteur, et furent tout de suite reçus. Kate s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir en face du psy, et Rick prit place à côté de ce dernier. Le docteur engagea la conversation :

-Vous êtes revenue. Pourquoi ?

-Je ressentais le besoin de parler, le poids de ce qui a été tu m'est revenu en boomerang. Il y a un mois, j'ai accouché d'une magnifique petite fille.

Sa voix se brisa, et des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues. Le psy l'encouragea d'un geste.

-Elle avait les yeux de son père et mes cheveux. Mais, lors de son premier jour de vie, elle a été torturée par le triple tueur, puis assassinée sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas la force de l'empêcher. Tout ça est de ma faute, si seulement, si seulement j'avais pû...

-Kate, il ne faut pas vous blâmer la-dessus. Une femme est toujours faible après un accouchement.

Kate coupa le médecin.

-Mais si j'avais été forte, si j'avais réussi à m'interposer... c'est de ma faute... tout est de ma faute.

Le psychologue se leva en disant :

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, tant que vous vous considérez comme coupable.

Il tendit la main à Kate qui la serra amèrement, puis se tourna vers Rick dont le visage était devenu blanc craie. Il mit un temps à réagir mais finalement lui serra la main. Et le couple sortit du cabinet sans un mot.

Castle se tourna vers son épouse et lui dit d'une voix calme :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

*Quelque part à NYC*

Tyson jubilait. En détruisant leur enfant, il avait anéanti ses ennemis. Aucun remords, il ne savait pas regretter. Il savait juste prédire ce qui allait arriver au couple dont il tirait les ficelles. Tout sauf la fin qu'il leur réserverait ensuite.

Mais il ignorait un détail qui pourrait s'avérer fatal.


	9. Chapitre 6

**Ouiiii je sais je sais ça fait une éternité... Ne me tuez pas trop hein ^^**

**Bon bah pour me rattrapper, j'ai récupéré la fin de la fic (c'est un mic-mac pas possible à cause de mon ordi qui a buggé...) et je m'engage à poster 2-3 chapitres par jour ? Ca vous va ? Ou je poste tout d'un coup ?**

* * *

Chapitre 6

"Il faut qu'on parle". Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. De quoi voulait il lui parler ? Elle s'était déjà confiée son psychologue devant lui ! Rick et Kate s'assirent sur "leurs" balançoires de Central Park et l'époux commença:

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est inhumain ce que Tyson nous a fait, ce que Tyson lui a fait mais sache que ce n'est pas ta faute. Personne ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça. De quoi pourrait-on te blâmer ? Kate, je t'aime, et c'est ma faute à moi. Si j'avais été là pour toi... Je pourrais continuer avec les "et si", mais non. On ne peut pas changer le passé, il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec. Johanna est morte Kate. On est responsable, mais le réel coupable c'est Tyson, ce monstre qui nous a enlevé notre princesse. Je sais c'est bizarre que je dise des paroles aussi sages ça ne me ressemble pas, mais notre avenir est en jeu Kate. Personne ne pourra nous rendre notre princesse. Je me sens aussi coupable que toi, mais au fond on y peut rien. Sauf peut-être le fait que Tyson m'en veule beaucoup, c'est indéniable que sur ce point, je suis responsable de la mort de Johanna Elisa Beckett Castle, ce petit ange, notre petit ange. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenu le poignard. Tant qu'on ne comprendra pas ça, on ne pourra pas avancer. Il faut qu'on laisse le temps, il faut qu'on se reconstruise. Mais pas qu'on se sente coupable. Je nous fais la morale à nous deux, Kate, pas seulement à toi ou à moi. On réussira à survivre, mais seulement si on se motive et qu'on fait des efforts. On ne peut pas oublier les morts, simplement faire leur deuil. On enterrera Johanna à côté de sa grand-mère. Maintenant je te promets d'essayer de ne plus me sentir coupable et de continuer à vivre avec mes douleurs, c'est-à-dire de faire mon deuil. Et je te demande de me promettre la même chose.

Durant son long monologue, Rick avait gardé un air grave et sérieux maintenant, il aborait un air interrogateur. Kate ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Elle hésitait. Son mari lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

-Je... Non je ne peux pas Rick. Je ne peux pas faire son deuil, tout comme je n'arrive toujours pas à faire celui de ma mère. Je n'arrive pas à faire un geste sans me souvenir de ce que ma mère faisait auparavant. Je n'arrive pas à bouger sans me souvenir de ma grossesse, de notre bébé, avant de me souvenir qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là avec nous, qu'on ne vivra pas le bonheur que nos parents ont eu avant nous. Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas vivre avec la douleur. Tu m'as sauvée au bord du gouffre maintes et maintes fois, bien plus que je n'ose avouer. Mais cette fois, tu ne pourras pas me repêcher. Tu me fais trop penser à Johanna. Elle avait tes yeux et chaque fois que je te regarde, je revois Tyson, et...

Kate laissa les larmes silencieuses rouler le long de ses joues. Rick ne pleurait pas, mes ses yeux océan, d'habitude si rieurs, étaient ternes et tristes. Il y eut un silence, un silence de mort, où la tristesse, l'amour et la mémoire n'avaient pas besoin d'être exprimés par des mots. Les époux se levèrent, l'homme prit sa femme dans ses bras. Le ciel s'assombrissait, il commençait à faire nuit, et aussi à pleuvoir. Le ciel pleurait du même chagrin que le torrent qui noyait leurs coeurs. Les minutes passaient, les deux grelottaient de froid, leurs coeurs pleuraient mais ils restaient là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à échanger silencieusement leur tristesse partagée. La jeune femme rompit le silence.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on rentre, séparément, qu'on prenne le temps de revivre, avant de reconsidérer notre relation comme telle. Je t'aime tellement, et c'est dur de dire ça, je me sens bien avec toi, mais quand je te vois, je la vois, et je ne peux pas regarder cette scène de ma mémoire encore indéfiniment. Rick, je... Ce n'est pas fini entre nous, mais il faut qu'on se pose, pour réfléchir et se reconstruire.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu vas replonger et cette fois personne ne sera là pour toi. Je te connais, tu vas te prostrer, tu ne vas plus sourire ni parler à tes amis, ni à ta famille. Je ne veux pas que tu revives cet enfer. Tu devais être heureuse Kate. Tu as déjà trop souffert tu ne crois pas ? Alors laisse-moi t'aider. S'il-te-plaît ne me raye pas de ta vie.

-Dans ce cas... Richard, c'est fini. Je reste ta femme par la signature du registre, mais notre couple est fini, ainsi que notre partenariat. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se pose ? Alors on le fait officiellement. Quand je serai guérie, je reviendrai vers toi.

Kate, trempée, et le visage ravagé par la tristesse et la colère s'écarta de son écrivain et commença à marcher sous la pluie et dans le noir. Elle prit la route du commissariat et passa la nuit à la garde. Rick resta un moment abasourdi par les paroles et gestes de sa muse. Il finit par parti, et rentrer plus qu'abattu au loft.

La muse s'était endormie sur son siège de bureau. Elle rêvait.

*Rêve de KB*

Il fait très lumineux. Pas d'éléments de décor. Juste du blanc partout. Et une silhouette qui finit par se détacher de la lumière. De loin, on dirait une jeune femme, tenant son enfant dans ses bras. Elle s'approche. Il s'agit de Johanna Beckett, tenant dans ses bras Johanna Castle. Elle s'approche et son regard passe de sa fille à sa petite fille, tandis que le sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Kate s'approche elle aussi. Elle pleure silencieusement tandis que sa mère l'étreint. Johanna lui met sa fille dans ses bras. Un banc en bois apparaît, et elles s'assoient dessus. Un jeu de silence commence. Mères et filles se regardent. Le bébé gazouille. Les oiseaux siflottent. Un décor se forme. Un décor de printemps. Un parc, un jardin d'enfance. Un banc sous un cerisier. Les bourgeons aux arbres. les oiseaux qui chantent. Les enfants qui jouent. KB se retrouve en enfance, dans cette insouciance et cette innocence qui l'avaient quittée trop tôt. Un poème lui vient en tête. Elle sent l'odeur de la craie.

"Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,

Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.

J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps."

Son enfance lui remonte tout-à-coup. Ses souvenirs affluent. Elle tient toujours sa fille. Sa mère lui tient l'épaule. Puis, elle se dégage, prend sa petite-fille dans les bras et le décor se tait.

"Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,

Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit.

Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,

Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit."

Johanna embrasse et enlace sa fille, pendant que le décor revient au lumineux. Et la silhouette d'une femme et de sa petite fille s'efface peu à peu pour laisser le blanc environnant prendre place entière. Kate se lève. Le banc disparaît.

"Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,

Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,

Et, quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe,

Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur."

*Au 12th*

Kate venait de se réveiller. Curieusement, elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve mais plutôt de l'atmosphère calme, mélancolique, mais heureuse qu'il lui dégagait. Elle était assise sur sa chaise de bureau et observait les officiers qui passaient le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Ryan et Esposito étaient debout devant le tableau. Elle se leva tant bien que mal. Elle alla en salle de repos pour se faire un café, se remémorant aussi qu'elle avait rompu avec son mari la veille au soir. Elle rejoignit les gars devant le tableau, où les indications sur le meurtre d'une certaine Helena Lane. Morte d'une balle à bout portant, aucune empreinte retrouvée sur le corps, des traces de lutte, le corps retrouvé à Manhattan, heure de la mort située entre 2h00 et 3h00 du matin.

\- Alors les gars, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Ryan et Esposito sursautèrent. Esposito la regarda d'un air interrogateur :

-Où est Castle ?

-Chez lui au loft. Il est hors de l'équipe pour un moment.

Ryan et Espo se regardèrent et Ryan prit la parole.

-Ecoute, Beckett, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Castle et ça ne me regarde aucunement, mais j'avais une nouvelle à vous annoncer... Voilà, euh... Javier, Kate, Jenny est enceinte.

Javier prit son bro dans les bras et le félicita et se retourna vers Kate avant de voir que celle-ci prenait son manteau et sortait du commissariat. Esposito dit à Kevin de l'attendre et courut rechercher sa collègue qui était assise en bas de l'escalier quasiment jamais utilisé du poste. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux repliés contre son buste et ses mains les entourant et sanglotait bruyamment. Elle sursauta lorsque son ami lui posa une main sur son bras. Il lui dit d'une voix à la fois consolante et dure :

-Tu sais, Kev' et moi, on ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Castle où je ne sais quoi qui est arrivé durant les dernières semaines. Kevin est tellement heureux, tu pourrais faire un effort ! On a respecté ton choix de ne rien nous dire, mais on est tes amis, on ne mérite pas que tu nous ignores, où que tu ne sois pas heureuse pour nous !

-Javi je suis désolée. Allez voir Castle, il vous dira tout. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas, c'est encore trop tôt pour que j'accepte le bonheur d'avoir un enfant venant de quelqu'un d'autre que Rick et moi.

-Que s'est-il passé Kate ? On ira pas voir Castle. Si tu veux je transmettrai tout à Kevin et Lanie mais il faut que ce soit toi qui nous le dise. TU es notre collègue et TU es notre amie, Castle est aussi notre bro, mais tu passes avant.

Devant l'hésitation de son amie, Esposito répéta:

-Que s'est-il passé, Kate?

Celle-ci prit une inspiration et déclara :

-Le jour de mon accouchement, Jerry Tyson est venu dans la chambre d'hôpital, il a... torturé Johanna et il l'a tuée sous mes yeux. J'étais trop faible pour bouger. Je n'ai rien pû faire.

Après sa déclaration, la jeune femme recommença à sangloter. Esposito la regarda d'un air désolé et la prit dans ses bras.

-On retrouvera ce salopard et on le foutra derrière les barreaux une fois pour toute.

Kate releva ses yeux humides et les planta dans le regard de son collègue :

-C'est gentil Javier, mais ne promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas faire.

*Quelques mètres plus loin*

Un rire sardonique fit trembler les murs du bâtiment. Kate s'avouait vaincue. Tyson était au paroxysme de sa puissance. Il allait tuer, tuer et encore tuer, c'était devenu sa drogue. Plus personne n'était assez doué et perspicace pour en finir de son cas.

Plus personne ?


	10. Chapitre 7

**Après y avoir repensé, je vais tout vous mettre pour éviter d'oublier, mais ça ne vous dispense pas de review !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Plus personne n'était assez doué et perspicace pour en finir de son cas. Plus personne ?

*Au 9th*

Le lieutenant Nathan Smith ré-épluchait son dossier pour la vingtième fois de la matinée. Ils avaient une piste. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé le lieu de résidence du tueur en série qui était recherché depuis des années, le 3xK, le triple tueur.

Le jeune homme était un petit blond aux traits éfeminés et aux yeux noisette. Il avait trente ans, et était un de ces meilleurs lieutenants de la police dont le travail était uniquement récompensé par le sourire à moitié retrouvé des familles des victimes après que le meurtrier ait été placé derrière les barreaux, cette élite méconnue et cachée. Il était un homme assez simple, qui voulait uniquement faire le bien et qui ne mandait pas la célébrité. Il travaillait pour un sourire de la part de n'importe qui, même pas un remerciment, il voulait juste un sourire et il était heureux de son travail.

Il était, comme la majorité des hommes de la NYPD, amoureux de Beckett, mais étant réaliste, il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à l'écrivain. Etant aussi un romantique digne de ce nom, il quêtait le bonheur de sa bien-aimée, même avec un autre homme, pour en faire son propre bonheur. Il cherchait ainsi à faire du mieux possible pour punir Tyson, cet homme qui avait fait, d'après les rumeurs, beaucoup de mal à la muse et à son écrivain.

Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien l'équipe du 12th ni particulièrement bien Beckett. Il ne savait rien de son caractère explosif, il la voyait toujours sous un jour positif, et à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle semblait calme, intelligent... parfaite. Il se dit alors que si il lui annonçait qu'il savait où Tyson se trouvait, elle serait contente, et alors elle lui sourirait. Il pensait ensuite envoyer une équipe du SWAT à l'endroit où Tyson se terrait peut-être.

Il prit alors sa voiture et se rendit au 12th, voir son lieutenant préféré et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, avant de contacter le SWAT.

*Au 12th*

La femme était en pleine paperasse sur l'affaire résolue d'Helena Lane, tuée par son mari, un banal crime passionel. Les gars étaient en pause déjeuner. Nathan Smith arrivait en trombe dans le commissariat et tous les uniformes se retournaient vers lui en chuchotant des interrogations quant à la présence de ce lieutenant à la 12th. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Beckett. Celle-ci l'aborda d'un air surpris et triste :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, lieutenant Smith ?

Son visage rougit d'un coup, mais cela ne troubla pas Kate qui était habituée à impressioner les uniformes et les autres lieutenants par son allure et sa prestance. Il balbutia :

-Euh... Je... euh... Premièrement, vous pouvez m'appeler Nathan, lieutenant Beckett, et me tutoier...

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me dicter quelle attitude je devais prendre en votre compagnie, lieutenant.

Beckett avait prononcé ces mots avec aigreur et froideur, acerbement. Le blond, un tantinet blessé, finit par reprendre ses esprits et continua:

-Ah... Euh... Effectivement, j'étais venu vous annoncer que j'avais réussi à localiser le lieu de résidence de Jerry Tyson.

Les yeux de la jeune femme, à l'annonce de ce nom, avaient trouvé une fureur méconnue, impossible à reconnaitre pour le jeune homme. Il ne s'imaginait pas quels plans se dessinaient dans la tête de son amoureuse. Il la regardait échafauder secrètement des plans machiavéliques sans comprendre et sursauta quand elle reprit la parole.

-Où est-ce ?

-Je... euh... 666 NY Avenue... Mais... euh... pourquoi ? J'allais appeler le SWAT...

Beckett le regarda, à nouveau rêveuse.

-Non, juste pour savoir... Je peux me charger de l'appel au SWAT si vous le souhaitez...

Nathan lui sourit, espérant un sourire en retour et aquieça d'une geste de tête. Un mince sourire s'échappa de la bouche de la femme. Nathan était content. Il rentra au 9th pour sa garde, attendant une autre énigme à résoudre.


	11. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Nathan Smith était parti depuis une demi-heure déjà et Beckett, sans téléphoner au SWAT, était partie vers le 666 NY Avenue, ayant pour seule compagnie son arme de service. Elle se gara devant l'immeuble et prit l'ascenceur jusqu'au 6ème étage, entra dans l'appartement et se fit recevoir par un coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne.

*Au 12th*

-Où est Beckett ?

Ryan et Esposito revenaient après une pause déjeuner et furent surpris de ne pas voir leur collègue assise à son bureau comme à son habitude de faire la paperasse d'un seul coup. Le rapport encore ouvert sur l'ordinateur confirmait le fait que quelque chose clochait. Ryan sortit son téléphone et texta son amie qui ne lui répondait pas. Il finit alors par l'appeler et fut étonné lorsque une voix de Beckett pré-enregistrée lui répondit :

-Bonjour, je suis momentanément indisponible, merci de laisser un message après le bip...

Esposito prit alors le téléphone et après le signal sonore, entreprit de laisser un message. Il appela ensuite successivement Castle, Jim et Lanie qui ne savaient non plus où la jeune femme se trouvait. Ils enquêtèrent alors sur mes activités du détective avant sa possible disparition.

*Au loft*

Après l'appel des gars, Castle faisait les cent pas si bien que Martha eût peur qu'il scie un rond dans le plancher, comme dans les vieux dessins animés. Il en vint à la conclusion que Tyson avait quelque chose à faire dans cette affaire là.

Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les réponses à ses questions seraient données. Il alluma la radio et entendit "Happy Ending" de MIKA. Ses yeux se voilèrent quand la musique démarra ( watch?v=oFkSMHle8-M )

"This is the way you left me, -Il ne pût retenir un sanglot-

I'm not pretending,

No hope, no love, no glory

No Happy Ending.

This is the way that we love,

It takes forever,

Living the rest of our lifes,

But not together."

À la fin de ce couplet, il fondit en larmes. Ils étaient si près du happy ending ! Il éteignit nerveusement la radio, se concentrant sur la route et essayant de ne pas, pendant le reste du trajet, penser à ce qui aurait pû se produire. Il arriva à destination, descendit de la voiture, et entra dans les locaux.

*Au 9th*

Nathan Smith vit arriver l'écrivain et lui donna tous les détails qui lui furent demandés quand soudain il se fit interrompre par deux policiers qui se dirigeaient en trombe vers eux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Castle ? demandèrent en coeur Ryan et Esposito.

Rick leur répondit sans plus se soucier de Nathan qui était derrière lui.

-La même chose que vous, et j'ai appris plein de trucs ! Visiblement, le lieutenant Smith est passé voir Kate ce matin au poste, il lui a dit l'adresse de Tyson et elle a dit qu'elle appelerait le SWAT. Le problème c'est que je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'a pas appelé et qu'elle se trouve là-bas en ce moment-même. Brrrr... Je ne veux pas l'imaginer entre les mains de ce psychopathe !

-Ne perdons pas notre temps alors. Ryan, appelle le SWAT pour vérifier si Beckett a appelé, Castle, le lieutenant vous a donné l'adresse ?

L'écrivain eut à peine le temps de répondre que Smith s'interposa.

-Eh ! Je suis encore là ! Bon, alors, c'est d'après mes souvenirs le 666 NY Avenue. Voilà et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne bouge pas d'ici, je suis de garde.

Writer-boy se remit devant le policier, mais cette fois lui faisant face, et il quémanda :

\- En fait... Kate vous a-t'elle semblé bizarre ce matin ?

-Euh, non pas spécialement... Elle était assez sèche et acerbe au début, mais quand j'ai prononcé le nom 'Tyson' elle s'est métamorphosée. Elle est devenue rêveuse et plutôt assez sympa...

Castle, Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent et ils se connaissaient suffisament bien pour savoir que la femme n'avait pas téléphoné au SWAT. Ryan attendit quand même au bout du fil pour chercher des renforts dans les forces armées le plus tôt possible afin de rapidement sauver Beckett.

*666 NY Avenue*

Tyson se rendit avec son otage dans un endroit plus sûr. Il avait auparavant pris soin d'éteindre le portable de sa victime. Il se rendit dans une pièce cachée et insonorisée et son otage commençait à se réveiller quand il l'attacha à une chaise. Il alluma alors l' iPhone de Beckett et vit qu'il y avait un message vocal. Il mit le haut-parleur et la voix de Ryan et Esposito qui jaillit dans la pièce acheva de réveiller Kate. Elle entendit :

"Hey Kate, voilà c'est nous, on voulait te dire qu'on était sur une piste pour le meurtrier de Johanna Lane, tu sais celle qui avait été retrouvé à Manhattan. on t'a laissé tranquille, Writer-Boy, Lanie et Jim ont confirmé qu'a cette heure-ci tu prenais toujours ton déjeuner. Voilà donc bon appétit et rappelle-nous quand tu as le message."

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, se demandant pourquoi Ryan évoquait une affaire déjà élucidée en se trompant sur le nom de la victime et l'heure de son déjeuner. Puis, elle reprit son instinc de flic et comprit le message caché : Ils avaient trouvé où Tyson était, Lanie, Jim et Castle ont confirmé leurs doutes face au dossier de l'affaire Lane ouvert mais qu'elle n'avait pas fini, et ils venaient la chercher. Un maigre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ravisseur qui la gifla avant d'appeler Castle.

"-Castle.

-J'ai ta femme, Castle.

-Je n'en ai aucune preuve.

Rick ne voulait pas jouer au plus malin avec Tyson dans ces circonstances, il souhaitait seulement entendre la voix de Kate pour se rassurer.

-Tu veux en avoir la preuve ? Je t'envoies une vidéo."

Tyson raccrocha et commença à filmer. Il posa le téléphone sur une table, pour pouvoir prendre part à la vidéo. Il se mit à côté de son otage et commença à la frapper tout en criant :

\- ALORS, TU L'AS TA PREUVE MAINTENANT. À TON AVIS, COMBIEN DE JOURS TIENDRA T'ELLE À CE RYTHME ? COMBIEN DE TEMPS IL LUI RESTE AVANT DE CREVER ? MOUHAHAHAHA ! (rire sadique)

Au bout d'une dixaine de minutes, Kate s'effondra sur le sol. Tyson se dirigea vers le portable et l'approcha pour filmer les plaies et hématomes de la jeune femme. Il arrêta de filmer sur ces images choquantes et envoya le film à Castle.

La colère déforma le beau visage de l'écrivain. Il avait jugé plus sage de rester au commissariat même s'il avait envie de régler le compte de Tyson immédiatement.

*SWAT*

Il défoncèrent la porte du 666 NY Avenue et firent le tour de l'appartement.

-RAS. RAS. RAS. RAS.

Toutes les pièces étaient vides. Le portable de Ryan sonna tandis qu'ils continuaient leurs recherches. C'était Castle. Il leur signala que Tyson l'avait joint depuis le téléphone de Beckett. Ryan lui expliqua alors la démarche à suivre pour tracer l'appel. Castle s'exécuta mais l'appel était bien trop court. Soudain il eut une idée. Il traça la vidéo cette fois-ci et bingo ! Le message venait du 666 NY Avenue. Il dit alors à Ryan :

-Il doit y avoir une pièce cachée ! L'appel était trop court mais j'ai tracé le message. Il se trouve dans cet appartement. Les détectives cherchaient mais ne trouvaient toujours pas après un quart d'heure de fouilles. Esposito contacta alors l'écrivain qui sauta dans sa voiture pour les rejoindre.

*voiture de Castle*

Coincé à un feu rouge à quelques patés de maisons de son itinéraire, Rick soupira et tapota le volant du bout de ses doigts. Il alluma la radio, espérant trouver mieux qu'une chanson de Mika pour les dépressifs (*NDT j'ai rien contre Mika et j'aime bien Happy ending mais quand même...). Le présentateur annonça James Blunt. Castle se demanda qui était encore ce zigoto-là.

( watch?v=2ntKgLxgY9s )

"Did I disappoint you

Or let you down ?

Should I be feeling guilty

Or let the judges frown ?"

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette musique qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant mais pour l'instant, cet air le distrayait. Il ne porta plus très attention aux paroles jusqu'au refrain, le feu étant passé au vert. Mais le refrain était très fort et il ne put s'empêcher de s'intéresser à la suite.

"Goodbye my lover,

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me."

Il coupa le moteur devant l'immeuble, les larmes aux yeux. Il descendit de la voiture en se reprenant lui-même :

"Richard Castle! Tu vas trouver ce fils de p*** et lui faire payer tout ça!"


	12. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant l'appartement. Il entra. Tout était en désordre tellement les policiers avaient fouillé. Mais Richard remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avaient pas bougé le mobilier. Il fit signe à deux agents du SWAT de l'aider à déplacer une grande armoire. Mais il n'y avait pas de porte derrière. Castle remarqua néanmoins une légère différence de couleur de papier peint sur un grand rectangle placé auparavant derrière l'armoire. Il revêtit son gilet pare-balle, prit l'arme de service de rechange de Ryan et ordonna au SWAT de le suivre. Il poussa le pan du mur qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce insonorisée. Visiblement elle était vide. Mais Tyson jaillit de derrière la porte, menaçant la tempe de Beckett avec son arme de service.

Le SWAT ne pouvait pas agir, si ils tiraient, Beckett pourrait être touchée. Alors Castle laissa Tyson faire son magnifique discours de roi du monde et se jeta sans prévenir sur lui, ce qui fit valser l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux hommes se battaient à mains nues quand tout à coup, Jerry sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un couteau Stiletto à cran d'arrêt (*NDT j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...).Castle recula, Kate cria. Tyson prit la parole.

-Maintenant, vous allez me laisser partir, doucement. Au fait, Beckett, ta mère avait la même expression de peur et de désespoir quand Coonan l'a exécutée sous mes ordres.

La jeune femme recula. Elle tenta un petit pourquoi, mais Tyson lui cracha au visage en guise de réponse. Puis, il se décida à répondre quand même.

-Cette p*** d'avocate a ressorti des affaires qui ne valaient pas la peine de l'être. Elle a découvert trop de choses. Fallait la faire taire...

Kate lança un cri de guerre, se jeta sur lui et enchaîna les coups de poings, se moquant bien du couteau qui lui lacérait le bras. Castle essaya de la retenir mais elle se débattit. Voyant le couteau qui se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de la muse, Rick la tira d'un coup sec en arrière et le couteau lui déchira la peau du bras gauche. Il passa outre sa douleur prit le couteau par la lame, tordit le bras du psycopathe et fit signe à Esposito de lui passer les menottes.

L'avant-bras de l'écrivain était ensanglanté et une large coupure zébrait sa main, dûe au fait qu'il tenait encore le couteau par la lame. Il referma tant bien que mal le Stiletto et le tendit à Ryan. Le SWAT raccompagnait le 3xK et Esposito appelait une ambulance. Kate était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, le corps se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle sanglotait, encore sous le choc des évênements récents Rick se tenait le bras, il perdait beaucoup de sang.

*Quelques jours plus tard, St Vincent's hospital*

Alexis passa la porte de la chambre pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Son père était assis sur un lit d'hôpital, l'avant-bras gauche bandé jusqu'à la main. Sur le lit à côté de lui, Kate était allongée, elle dormait. Elle avait des sparadraps un peu partout et on pouvait voir une dixaine d'ecchymoses sur ses bras et son visage. Castle la regardait tristement et n'entendit pas sa fille entrer dans la pièce. Alexis se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter son père. Un sourire illumina les visages du père et de la fille. C'était la première fois en trois jours qu'Alexis put voir les yeux océan rieurs de son père. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de l'école d'Alexis, du nouveau roman de Rick, mais quand la jeune fille aborda le sujet de Kate, l'écrivain referma sa coquille. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de dire tout ce qui le tracassait à sa fille et aussi à sa mère, mais là il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce fut le regard suppliant de sa fille qui le fit changer d'avis. Il prit la parole, son regard allant de sa fille à sa femme.

-Quand Johanna est née, Tyson l'a tuée sous les yeux de Kate. Il a utilisé le système de ventilation pour s'échapper de l'hôpital sans être remarqué. Kate s'en est voulue de ne pas avoir pû protéger sa fille, tout comme moi je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là... On a eu une discussion, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour tout réorganiser dans sa tête. Comme je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, elle a rompu avec moi. Je l'aime plus que tout, cette femme c'est toute ma vie et, jamais, jamais, je ne veux qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal à nouveau. Elle a réussi à me faire changer, elle seule alors que tant d'autres, comme par exemple ta mère ou même la mienne, Gina, mes amis... Elle a fait de moi quelqu'un d'agréable, elle a découvert l'homme qui se cachait derrière mon image playboy que donnent les critiques. Je l'aime plus que tout, et même si elle ne veut plus de moi, je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier.

Dans son lit, Kate s'était réveillée en pleine conversation père/fille, mais n'osa pas se signaler. Elle garda les yeux fermés, tout en écoutant attentivement, et en étant très touchée par les dires de son écrivain. Quand il finit de parler, elle se signala involontairement d'un éternuement non contrôlé. Père et fille se retournèrent et Kate arbora un sourire gêné. Le silence du malaise plomba la pièce. Alexis embrassa son père sur le front et lui promit de revenir le lendemain. Rick, d'un air enfantin lui répondit :

-Tu pourras amener des croissants ? Le repas des hôpitaux c'est pas bon, et puis...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'Alexis et Kate -malgré qu'elle ait mal partout- explosèrent de rire. Alexis lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit sage pour ça, et elle sortit de la chambre.

Rick et Kate étaient seuls. Ils allaient bien devoir se parler à un moment ou un autre...


	13. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Un silence plombait encore la pièce. L'écrivain se décida finalement à parler.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Kate, qui avait jusqu'alors la tête baissée, leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur :

-Physiquement ou moralement ? J'ai mal partout et je suis soulagée que ce malade soit enfin derrière les barreaux. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait il va se retrouver dans le couloir de la mort sans aucun doute...

Elle soupira. Son lit d'hôpital lui faisait penser à son accouchement. Elle soupira encore, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux. Son écrivain s'approcha, malgré la distance entre les lits, il lui prit le menton d'une main, de l'autre, il essuia les larmes qui coulaient. Un dialogue silencieux s'était formé, et ils semblaient dans une bulle, où le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Cette fois, il n'y avait ni Ryan ni Esposito pour couper ce dialogue silencieux.

Jim Beckett était dans l'encadrure de la porte, un bouquet de lys pour sa fille. Quand il vit que les amants étaient coupés du monde extérieur, il posa délicatement les lys sur une petite table dans l'entrée, se disant qu'il repasserait quelques heures plus tard, et que de toute façon ça tombait bien puisqu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Il s'éclipsa discrètement. Ce fut Kate qui rompit en premier leur connexion, remarquant soudain les fleurs derrière son ami.

-Tu as entendu quelqu'un entrer ?

Son écrivain la regarda, interrogateur:

-Euh non pourquoi ?

-Les lys derrière toi, ils n'étaient pas là quand Alexis est partie.

Rick, qui pouvait bouger sans avoir trop mal, déplaça sa perfusion, se leva, et revint s'asseoir moins d'une minute plus tard, le bouquet en main. Il le tendit à Kate, qui l'attrapa et lut le petit mot accroché aux tiges. Elle pouvait lire :

"Sois heureuse ma Katie,

Je t'aime,

Papa"

Elle sourit et son sourire s'agrandit encore quand elle vit la mine jalouse de Castle. Elle finit par expliquer que le bouquet venait de son père et la mine de l'écrivain s'adoucit tout à coup. Il se risqua à demander si maintenant que Tyson allait payer, ils pourraient se remettre ensemble. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, tant elle était touchée par ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation de Rick et Alexis. Elle inspira profondément avant de lui donner sa réponse.

-Si tu es prêt à me laisser du temps pour guérir, je veux faire mon deuil avec toi.

Le visage de l'écrivain s'illumina d'un grand sourire, ses océans se perdirent dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme, tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient, franchissant la distance qui les séparait. Les lèvres se joignirent. Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser. Quand ils se détachèrent, ils sourirent de la même façon, s'enfermant à nouveau dans une bulle. Kate caressa la joue de son écrivain, malgré ses douleurs partout. Jim venait d'arriver à nouveau, après une heure dans un petit restaurant et fut à la fois déçu du fait que sa fille ne lui parle pas et heureux pour elle que les choses se passent bien avec son mari.

Cependant, cette fois la bulle qui venait de se former était plus fragile et Kate remarqua son père . Elle retira sa main de la joue de son partenaire, et fit signe à son père de s'approcher. Rick ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne voulait pas gâcher une discussion père/fille, il savait à quel point c'était des moments précieux. Il se sentait de trop mais il ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre ans autorisation d'une infirmière, normalement, il n'aurait même pas eu le droit de chercher le bouquet. Jim avait remarqué le malaise de l'écrivain et le rassura d'un sourire : ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il reste. Mais Rick préféra ne pas prendre part à leur conversation, il ramassa un magazine que visiblement sa fille lui avait apporté et commença sa lecture. Il ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement intéressant mais ça l'évitait de se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise.

Normalement, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux à la fin de la semaine -on était mercredi-, à condition de faire attention, et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal...

Sauf si des révélations douloureuses se feraient...


	14. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

On était samedi, samedi, le jour où Castle et Beckett pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux et où la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal. Sauf si...

Martha, Jim et Alexis étaient passés les chercher, ils avaient signé les papiers, et étaient en route pour le loft. Dans la voiture, ils parlaient de leurs meilleurs moments ensemble, de leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Ils parlaient, chacun à leur tour, essayant de ne pas parler de Johanna. Souvent, quand on a perdu quelqu'un, on a besoin de pouvoir sourire pour se sentir vivants. La conversation était banale, mais elle les aidait à remonter la pente. Parfois, les souvenirs remontaient à la grossesse de Kate, et il y avait un silence gêné. Il arrivèrent néanmoins au loft dans la bonne humeur. Ils s'y installèrent tranquillement dans la matinée. Kate prépara des pancakes pour le déjeuner.

Après le déjeuner, ils regardèrent des albums de famille. Tous assis sur le canapé, ils enchaînaient les photos d'Alexis petite, les photos d'une Kate âgée de quatre ans, portant une petite robe violette, ayant deux couettes nouées avec des chouchous roses, debout entre sa mère et son père, tenant sontre son coeur un petit ours en peluche rapé, des photos de Martha lors du paroxysme de sa célébrité, des photos de Rick enfant, pris sur le fait en train de faire une bêtise, et sa tête en ces moments-là n'avait pas changé depuis...

Pendant que Rick, Kate et Jim épluchait et coupaient des pommes de terre, Alexis et Martha rangeaient les albums photos dans le bureau de Castle. Soudain, depuis la cuisine, on entendit deux gros bruits, puis deux secondes plus tard, Martha crier. Les trois cuisiniers posèrent leurs épluchoirs et leurs couteau et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, ayant soudainement très peur pour l'actrice.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où Martha venait juste de s'asseoir, Alexis qui ne comprenait plus rien derrière elle. La vieille femme était dans un état second, elle n'entendait plus rien et voyait flou. Alexis expliqua :

-J'étais en train de ranger un album quand Grand-mère qui était derrière moi a fait malencontreusement tomber un album par terre, le sol et les murs ont tremblé et cela a allumé ton écran, Papa. Après, elle a fait tombé la pile d'albums qu'elle tenait, a crié et s'est laissée tomber sur le siège. Moi je n'ai pas compris.

Le tableau virtuel était effectivement allumé. Le dossier ouvert était celui de Tyson, celui où Castle avait cherché le nom du lieutenant en charge de l'affaire, pour retrouver Beckett.

Tous regardèrent Martha, étonnés. Ils savaient que le mort de sa petite-fille Johanna Elisa Beckett Castle l'avait beaucoup touchée, et qu'elle était soulagée de savoir ce malade en prison, mais à ce point ?

Martha reprit peu à peu ses esprits, se sentant observée, elle se retourna d'un quart de tour et vit quatre regards interrogateurs posés sur elle. Elle soupira et montra la photo de Jerry Tyson qui était affichée en grand sur l'écran, ainsi que tous ses noms et surnoms connus. Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Jusqu'alors, j'avais seulement entendu parler de lui. Je... je ne l'avais jamais vu, ni en photo, ni en vrai. Et en voyant cette photo, j'ai eu un flash. J'ai connu brièvement cet homme. Je... je suis vraiment désolée...

Martha prit sa tête entre ses mains et sanglota bruyamment, Alexis accroupie à côté d'elle lui posa une main sur le genou, et Jim une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Ils avaient envie de consoler la vieille actrice. Seuls Kate et Rick observaient, n'osant pas poser la question qui leur démangeait le bout de la langue.

Rick, au bout de dix minutes, n'y tenant plus, posa la question qui lui brûlait les cordes vocales.

-Mère, qui... Qui est Jerry Tyson ?

Martha releva ses yeux baignés de larmes. Elle les ferma un instant. Elle était anéantie.


	15. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, avant de déclarer :

-Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire. C'était il y a une quarantaine d'années-

Rick ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

-Lors d'une soirée où tout le monde avait un peu trop bu, un homme plutôt séduisant m'a fait la cour. On a fini la soirée dans un lit, je ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son histoire, ni son adresse, ni son numéro de téléphone. C'était une affaire d'une nuit et quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était pas à mes côtés. Deux mois plus tard, j'étais enceinte. Richard, ce malade, c'est ton père.

(Musique : "Over my shoulder" de MIKA : watch?v=nQz3btgWlvE)

Castle, sous le choc des déclarations de sa mère, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il passa toute la soirée à lancer des objets contre le mur, et à pleurer. Il agissait comme un automate. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur de son bras bandé, ni de son autre main, qui s'était entaillée avec un morceau de vase fracassé contre le mur. Kate, Alexis et Jim étaient restés consoler Martha, même si ils étaient blessés par l'attitude que Tyson avait eu envers son fils, puis sa petite fille. Ils cherchaient des réponses à leurs questions.

Dans sa chambre, Rick avait fini par se calmer, et pleurait silencieusement, allongé sur le lit. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il grogna :

-Je ne veux pas en parler, Alexis.

-C'est Kate. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir sur le canapé cette nuit !

Rick se leva et alla déverrouiller la porte. Kate le prit dans ses bras, et ils restèrent là, enlacés, à pleurer. Quand le stock de larmes fut épuisé, Kate emmena Rick s'asseoir sur le lit et, lui tenant les mains, se mit à lui parler.

-Ta mère ne l'a jamais revu. Il n'a jamais été informé qu'il avait un fils.

-Ca ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait. Il a tué ta mère, tant d'autres femmes innocentes et notre fille. Tout ça pour des histoires de vengeance. Même s'il n'était pas au courant qu'il décimait sa famille, même s'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir couché avec ma mère étant bourré, c'est un monstre. Je m'étais toujours imaginé un père cool, sympa, pour m'échapper des moqueries que m'infligeaient les autres. Je rêvais de le rencontrer, de pouvoir enfin avoir une famille. Et maintenant que je le connais, je n'ai qu'une envie, le rayer de la surface de la Terre.

Kate reprit Rick dans ses bras. Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés et leurs chemises trempées des larmes de l'autre. Jim alla dormir dans la chambre d'amis, et Alexis, qui avait trop peur de laisser sa grand-mère seule, alla dormir avec elle dans la chambre tapissée de photos de l'actrice et de ses années de gloire. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous avec une énorme faim, les pommes de terre ayant été oubliées dans la cuisine. Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner à la hauteur de leur faim.

Castle avait formulé la demande de voir son père pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Kate l'accompagna jusqu'à la prison où Tyson attendait d'être jugé avant de se rendre dans le couloir de la mort. Sa cellule était renforcée et gardéeen permanence par trois policiers. Il était seul et son petit sourire narquois ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Il fut néanmoins surpris d'avoir de la visite. Sa surprise s'accentua lorsqu'il vit qui venait le voir. Il ricana de son petit rire sardonique et dit d'un ton aussi méprisant que possible :

-Oh, mais qui voilà, Inspecteur Gadget ! Et son fidèle toutou Finot ! Mais où est donc passée Sophie ? Ah oui c'est vrai je l'ai tuée... HAHAHAHA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ? Vous voulez que je prie sur la tombe de chacune des femmes que j'ai tuées ?

Kate, voyant que son écrivain perdait tout son sang-froid, et sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps non plus avant d'exploser, elle se décida d'intervenir.

-Jerry, asseyez vous. Vous reconnaissez cette femme ?

Tyson, méfiant, regarda longuement la photo de Martha Rodgers, et dit avec dédain :

-Nan et elle est pas mon genre... Mais bon j'ai bien fait une exception pour cette sal*** d'avocate, alors...

Kate serra les poings et essaya de contenir sa colère et de rester professionnelle.

-Il y a une quarantaine d'année, lors d'une soirée, vous avez couché avec cette femme. Vous étiez probablement saoul et le lendemain, elle s'est retrouvée seule, et, neuf mois plus tard, à s'occuper de votre enfant.

-Bah et alors, j'ai fait pire que d'avoir un enfant caché, alors pourquoi vous êtes venue ? Pour me faire culpabiliser ? Eh ben c'est loupé !

Kate n'essaya même plus de calmer Rick. Ce dernier ce leva et lui asséna les mots suivants :

-Cet enfant, c'est moi. Vous avez abandonné votre fils et vous avez tué votre petite fille, vous avez privé vos futurs petits-enfants d'une grand-mère maternelle et d'un grand-père paternel. Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive. Vous n'êtes pas digne que quelqu'un vous appelle un jour "Père".

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les trois gardes pensèrent :"Vlan dans ta poire !", le jeune couple fut soulagé que tout soit sorti et Tyson était là, bouche-bée, les yeux équarquillés. Soudain, une larme perla le long de sa joue. Une once d'humanité émergeait enfin de ce monstre, mais bien trop tard. Puis, le démon reprit son corps, lorsque ses pensées qui vagabondaient rencontrèrent le souvenir de sa mère qui l'avait "abandonné" trop tôt. Une rage folle s'empara de lui. Il avait envie de tuer. Cet acte était devenu un loisir pour lui. Même s'il aimait beaucoup la préméditation, il ne faisait plus le poids face au diable incarné en son corps. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait selon ses désirs et sentiments.

Mais, il était dans une cellule sans autre ouverture qu'une porte munie de barbelés, il était menotté à un tuyau faisant le tour de la pièce, et trois policiers gardaient un oeil sur lui en permanence. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit que sa situation était désespérée. Le couple s'éloigna de la cellule. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coursier apporta la nouvelle : il passerait le lendemain matin son audiance devant le juge. Et deux jours plus tard il serait exécuté. Il réalisa enfin qu'il n'était pas immortel, ni invincible, il réalisa toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises depuis le décès de sa mère. Et il réalisa enfin qu'il était humain, et qu'il savait regretter. Mais, c'était trop tard.

Lui, Jerry Tyon, maître du monde, qui contrôlait toujours tout, s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il avait tout perdu. Il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, et plus que son coeur pour souffrir. C'était la fin.


	16. Épilogue

Epilogue

Le temps avait passé. Les saisons s'enchaînaient, de l'hiver au printemps, de l'été à l'automne... Les larmes étaient séchées, seuls les bons souvenirs restaient dans la mémoire. Ce 27 mars semblait spécial. Ils marchaient dans les allées, cherchant du regard ce que leurs parents souhaitaient leur montrer. Soudain, leur mère s'arrêta. Leur père lui prit l'épaule. Et enfin ils regardèrent en direction de la pierre, et ce qu'ils virent les laissa bouche-bée. La tombe était couverte de fleurs multicolores, et une photo était posée au milieu. Le petit garçon en salopette rayée s'approcha et demanda :

-Qui là, papa ?

-La petite fille en robe violette, c'est ta maman. Le dame à côté d'elle est ta grand-mère et le monsieur ton grand-père. Ta mamie est décédée en défendant une cause remarquable : la vérité.

Mais la fillette en robe d'été tira la veste de son père et demanda :

-Non, là qui ?

Elle montrait une petite sépulture discrète, adjacente à celle de sa grand-mère. La tombe était la seule de ce cimetière à être faite de granit rose. L'épitaphe sur la pierre n'était qu'un nom et une date et sur la pierre reposait un seul bouquet, de houx vert et de bruyère en fleurs. Un petit coeur formé de cailloux parait le simple mausolée, et au milieu, on pouvait distinguer une photo d'écographie, une des seules qui ait été prise de son vivant. Cette sépulture discrète paraissait différente. Sans doute par sa simplicité et sa discrétion, c'était la pierre tombale la plus émouvante du cimetière.

La mère s'accroupit à côté de sa fille et lui expliqua :

-Un jour, tu connaitras toute l'histoire. Quand tu seras prête à l'entendre. C'était ta grande soeur.

L'homme enlaça sa femme, puis ils prirent chacun la main d'un de leurs enfant et rentrèrent à la maison. Ils honoraient la mémoire de leur famille. C'était le jour le plus difficile de l'année. Cette année-là, elle aurait eu quatre ans. Son père lui aurait appris à jouer au Laser Game, et sa mère aurait joué aux poupées avec elle. Elle aurait marché, serait tombée, et ses parents l'auraient aidée à se relever. Mais elle n'était plus là, et, malgré la tristesse qui les rongeait, ils continuaient de vivre. Car, même dans les pires journées, il y a de la place pour de la joie.

Corinne Clara Castle et Jameson Alexander Castle, âgés de deux ans, venaient de rencontrer leur grande soeur pour la première fois. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore son histoire, et étaient encore trop petits pour tout comprendre. Mais une chose était sûre, ils aimaient malgré la distance cette soeur dont ils ne connaissaient presque rien, sinon son nom. Elle s'appelait Johanna.


End file.
